


all the stages and the stars

by fir8008



Series: but when i reach for you it's just a supercut [1]
Category: Longguo & Shihyun (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: "It's okay because it's nice to see your face."Yongguk and Sihyun's journey from trainee days to debut in fifty word prompts





	all the stages and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> So because I don't follow the rules, I wrote a lot more than one sentence per prompt word, which I got from a random word generator 
> 
> Also why do I feel like they're a rarepair given how few fics there are about them?? Have you seen Sihyun?? Obviously smitten 
> 
> Though I tried to be accurate with timelines and such, I maintain a level of artistic license and naturally, this is a work of fiction 
> 
> Be sure to practice self-care and stream "the.the.the" and support our boys 
> 
> Title taken from Lorde's "Supercut"

**name**

The first time they meet it’s a less than perfect start. Their CEO introduces them and leaves them to get to know each other. They’re both moving into the company dorm so Sihyun, being talkative, takes initiative.

“My name is Kim Sihyun,” he says. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope we get along.”

The other boy mumbles something as he bows.

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that…”

“Jin Longguo… Ah, ah, I'm Yongguk. Kim Yongguk.”

Sihyun blinks. Longguo? He wonders where that’s from, even so, “Nice to meet you, Yongguk-sshi.”

 

**quiet**

The other trainee is quiet, that’s the only way Sihyun can think to describe him. Sihyun might as well be living alone considering how little noise Yongguk makes and how little Sihyun sees him. Even when they’re in the practice room all Yongguk says is “hello” except the one time he told Sihyun he was handsome, leaving Sihyun to blush by himself as Yongguk drifted off to go listen to songs he wanted to sing.

 

**sing**

Yongguk might not have much presence at home, but Sihyun surely feels his presence when they practice together. He’s gathered as much that Yongguk entered the company much like he did, which is to say moved from LOEN to Choon. Yongguk sings passionately and well and Sihyun is awed a bit that someone with so few words can move him so much when he sings in their practice room with the vocal coach filming up close to their faces.

 

**confusion**

Sihyun tries to talk to Yongguk more, it only makes sense, they live together for god’s sake, they should be friendly. However, Yongguk seems a bit more baffled by Sihyun than Sihyun thought. Whining to their vocal trainer about Yongguk’s standoffishness only gets a snort and a “he’s Chinese” and Sihyun is left blushing by himself again wondering how much of his chatter and satoori was garbled in his labelmate’s confused brain.

 

**smile**

The first time Yongguk talks to him first is when they’re both standing in the dorm kitchen not really noticing one another.

“Is it okay if we get a kitten?” Yongguk asks him suddenly.

Sihyun almost drops the spoon he was holding. “What? A kitten?” Sihyun likes animals. “It’s fine with me if management says okay.”

Yongguk’s lips twitch up at the corners just slightly - is that a smile? Sihyun wonders - and busily starts texting their manager.

 

**soft**

Yongguk has the kitten curled up in a blanket, balanced on his chest and he looks so cheery and peaceful and Sihyun is amazed. He reaches out carefully to pet the kitten’s head - he’s a tiny little thing - and he’s velvety soft to touch.

“What are you going to name him?” Sihyun asks.

Yongguk hums softly as he thinks. “Torby?”

Sihyun blinks. What on earth.

“Oh. Overwatch. You don’t play it.” Yongguk says as he goes back to petting the kitten - Torby.

Sihyun shrugs his shoulders and too goes back to petting the kitten.

 

**potatoes**

In the breaks between training Yongguk is diligently raising their kitten and watching over him like a father. Sihyun is taken aback by Yongguk’s focus, but it seems to him that Yongguk has raised cats before. Yongguk is always eager to reach the dorm after practice to play with Torby, so most of their late nights have been characterized by being a couple of couch potatoes while Torby wanders between them on the couch.

 

**sex**

The first time Sihyun dreams about Yongguk it’s startling. He’s startled equal parts because one, he dreamed about his labelmate which was odd enough, but two because of what he dreamed they were doing. His whole face is burning as he checks his pajamas and his sheets and finds that at least he didn’t leave physical traces of what he dreamed. Luckily, Yongguk is smitten with the kitten so he’s oblivious to the fact Sihyun can’t look at him the whole day.

 

**fear**

Sihyun is in his room when he hears it. Yongguk. Shrieking his name. “Sihyun ah!”

Sihyun darts into Yongguk’s room to find the other cowering in a corner, holding Torby tightly to his chest and staring at the wall with darting eyes. “What’s wrong?” Sihyun asks, bewildered.

Yongguk whimpers and points at the wall. “Please get it… I hate bugs.”

Sihyun represses a smile as he goes with a tissue to smash the cockroach climbing on the wall. “Got it, hyung.” Sihyun smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ll kill the bugs for you.”

Yongguk is still pale. “Thank you, Sihyun ah.”

 

**market**

Their CEO talks to them about Produce 101. Yongguk perks up at the title before explaining to Sihyun that he had watched it in China. Their CEO continues and says that the second season is casting male trainees and mentions it would be a good opportunity for their company. Sihyun knows that Choon isn’t the most financially stable company and any exposure to the public would be beneficial for them. The music market is oversaturated, it’s why programs like this can even happen, so Yongguk and Sihyun sit down with management to decide what to perform for the agency evaluation.

 

**rain**

They start practicing but soon realize that their original song choice isn’t going to work. It’s difficult so they change their song choice to something brighter and more upbeat. It’d probably just be embarrassing to challenge something above them in front of one hundred other people and the trainers. Even so, Sihyun likes to listen to Yongguk’s voice humming when he’s feeding Torby against the pitter patter of rain outside.

 

**ears**

They perform for the agency evaluation and it feels a bit strange. They practiced this endlessly of course, but Sihyun can’t help but wonder what it will feel like watching this back again, seeing Yongguk be so bright and whispering in his ears, instead of how he usually is, and how others will react at his reversal.

 

**chocolate**

He and Yongguk rank differently so they don’t end up in a dorm room together. Luckily, Sihyun ends up with chatty people so Sihyun settles right in. Oui Entertainment Kim Donghan has chocolate bars that he shares with everyone. Sihyun eats chocolate and goes to sleep wondering if Yongguk is doing okay in C Rank.

 

**green**

They meet again when reevaluation grades come in. Sihyun stays put. Yongguk comes down to D with him, swaps vitamin C yellow for froggy green. Sihyun can’t help but be disappointed for both of them. He really did think they were better than this. “Why did you come down?” he asks Yongguk.

Yongguk shrugs. “It’s okay. It’s nice to see your face.” Sihyun blushes so hard the red in his face must clash with the green sweatshirt he’s wearing. How absurd.

 

**pain**

It comes on slowly, the pain, and at first Sihyun thinks it’s just the exhaustion. They stayed up all night for three days to learn a rigorous dance, the food isn’t great, and the dorms are crowded. Of course Sihyun could get sick like that. But the pain doesn’t go away as the shooting date for “Pick Me” looms and so he begins to worry. He isn’t sure if he can keep up if his condition is this poor. Yongguk tells him to call the company. Sihyun does, and worries.

 

**touch**

When Sihyun decides to leave, Yongguk treats him to chicken and beer and they hide out in one of the practice rooms to eat it together. It’s dark and Sihyun can only make Yongguk’s face faintly, but he isn’t looking back at Sihyun and is instead gnawing on a chicken bone. Sihyun takes one sip of the beer before handing it back to Yongguk and their fingertips bump when he takes it. Sihyun is thankful for the darkness because there’s no way to bluff that one sip made his face that red.

 

**forever**

Yongguk sits up with him on nights when it hurts too much to sleep and Sihyun wishes he wouldn’t because Yongguk really needs to rest. It’s so odd, because they’ve grown so attached to each other so suddenly and Sihyun wants to stay but it’s just not a good idea. His stuff is packed to go back to his dorm and even though he’s in pain he wants to stay here forever, with Yongguk quietly by his side.

 

**quitting**

He leaves in the morning, Yongguk hovering awkwardly by the van, rocking back and forth on his heels like he wants to climb into the van too. Their manager loads up Sihyun’s suitcase while Yongguk stares at the floor.

“Will you be okay?” Sihyun dares to ask.

Yongguk nods jerkily and neither of them are convinced.

“Don’t give up,” Sihyun wavers. “You’re great.”

Yongguk’s lips twitch into half a smile as the manager opens the door to the van for Sihyun.

 

**lonely**

It’s a bit lonely when Sihyun gets back to the company dorm and it’s just him and Torby. It does give Sihyun time to bond with Torby, but he knows he’ll get abandoned by him the second Yongguk comes home. It’s strange, Sihyun was used to the quiet before but now that the bustle of one hundred other people isn’t there, it feels too quiet when he’s alone.

 

**telephone**

When Sihyun’s phone rings, the caller ID surprises him. It’s Yongguk. “Hello?”

“Hi,” Yongguk sounds far away, but Sihyun has learned Yongguk just talks quietly on the phone so he’s hard to hear.

“Is everything okay?” Sihyun asks.

“Yes. The show is giving us time on our phones.” Yongguk says.

“Oh, you didn’t call your mom?” Sihyun remembers when they’d been allowed phone time before and most people called their families.

Yongguk pauses. “I was wondering if you were feeling better…”

Sihyun blushes. “Oh, um, yes, I’m getting better. Thanks, Yongguk hyung.”

Yongguk hums. “I may be coming home soon,” he adds softly.

“You can’t think that way,” Sihyun says. “Just practice hard.”

Yongguk huffs out a sigh. “I am practicing hard. I will go back to it now.”

Sihyun hangs up and tries to tell himself his burning face is because he had his phone pressed up hard against his cheek. Torby grooms himself and Sihyun still thinks he’s judging him.

 

**tumble**

He doesn’t see or hear from Yongguk again until the day of the group battle. He goes to see it for himself and he can’t help but feel a tiny bit envious of them. He wants to be there too, onstage. Yongguk’s team takes his breath away the most. Yongguk looks handsome, though Sihyun flushes when he thinks it. Moreover, Yongguk told him drearily on the phone that he was the one who had to pick members and fretted about whether or not he made good choices.

“I think you made the real Avengers,” Sihyun tells him jokingly.

They perform like it too, Sihyun thinks. He’s amazed by everything, Yongguk’s high notes, Gunmin hyung’s tumbling, the two independent trainees who rapped at the agency performance, Nu’est Baekho and Lai Guanlin who he remembers from D Class, all of it. Sihyun is awed, even by stoic Yongguk who does “shy shy shy” to pander for audience votes, girls around him squeal but honestly Sihyun wants to do the same. His heart is tumbling too.

 

**defeat**

Yongguk’s team loses the battle, but Yongguk wins the war since he doesn’t get eliminated even though he was droopy and dreary about the results of the battle and his initial drop in rank. He came home for a bit and spent most of his time playing with Torby or playing Overwatch, but mostly playing Overwatch with Torby napping in his lap. Sihyun tried playing with him once only to find he was rotten at it. Yongguk, with an odd twist of his lips that was somewhere between a smile and a smirk, just said, “Ah, you’re no good at this. I don’t want to play with you.” So Sihyun just sits and watches.

 

**wrestle**

Sihyun monitors the first elimination from home and finds himself snickering when Yongguk clearly asks C9 Bae Jinyoung whether or not he ate but the room dissolves into chaos as Yongguk smirks while his teammates cheer over the other team’s shock that Yongguk calmly and coolly swore at someone during a broadcast as Dongho alone tries to clear up the situation by informing everyone Yongguk is actually Chinese.

 

**innocence**

Sihyun monitors the next broadcast and is surprised to see so much of Yongguk. It’s a good thing, he thinks, it gives their company more exposure, and Yongguk is talented and should be seen. He’s even more surprised when Yongguk mentions him, and how his departure made him feel more withdrawn. Sihyun beams as the trainers and the other trainees praise Yongguk for his vocal clarity, the childlike charm. Sihyun agrees, anyway, he knows Yongguk best. He always knew it.

 

**melody**

The CEO gifts Sihyun a short vacation for healing time - Sihyun won’t lie, he’s a tiny bit worried, in bigger companies you usually end up owing the company more if you did things on the CEO’s dime - but their CEO is gracious. He thinks Sihyun needs time to recuperate in the sunshine. So as Sihyun packs for Jeju, he hums the melody to “If It Was You” thinking about how Yongguk might be away for a while longer than either of them thought.

 

**sky**

Jeju is beautiful. Sihyun has a good time. He takes lots of pictures. His CEO tells him he should to practice his facial expressions. Sihyun floats in an outdoor pool under an endless blue sky and finally feels totally relaxed.

 

**star**

Maybe Sihyun feels bad to admit it, but Yongguk’s ranking shocks him. Obviously being the main character of his position evaluation team’s cut helped, but eighteenth rank is really nothing to sneeze at. Then again, maybe Sihyun always knew that Yongguk was a star on the rise and other people just had to see it like he did.

 

**thunder**

The stage for Yongguk’s concept evaluation looks like it came out of a dirty novel (the type of which Sihyun has never laid his eyes on, no sir) and Yongguk is the center of it all. It makes Sihyun’s heart beat, the rain dashed glass, the red stage lights, the black suits; it makes him feel weak in the knees, honestly, and he can’t shake the fantasy of Yongguk coming home to him on a stormy night dressed to death before kissing him hard.

Torby meows when he sees his owner on the screen of Sihyun’s laptop and Sihyun still feels like he’s being judged by the cat.

 

**fine**

Yongguk comes home the weekend following the episode. He’s tight lipped about it at first, saying he’s fine as he busies himself playing with Torby and playing Overwatch until late at night and ordering lots of takeaways because he’s home and he can and Sihyun is just worried Yongguk is not really fine.

 

**home**

It’s a bit different now that Yongguk is home again, he doesn’t seem as quiet as before. He chats with Sihyun more and sighs at Torby biting at his hands. It’s getting back to normal, slowly, Sihyun thinks.

 

**sensual**

Yongguk goes to record on MCountdown because his concept team won and Sihyun doesn’t miss the bittersweet expression on his face because they’re the only ones who know he’s already been eliminated. Sihyun waits at home playing with Torby through the mosquito net Yongguk has hung up around his bed watching him stick his claws in it trying to get at his toy. When Yongguk comes home Sihyun’s heart starts thundering in his chest again, Yongguk still has his full makeup on and he doesn’t look like the Yongguk Sihyun knows. He looks sexy, for one, and his gaze somehow feels more sensual when his eyes are darkened with eyeshadow.

“Oh, I’m home,” Yongguk says. Sihyun can see that. “I’m going to wash up.”

Sihyun just nods as Yongguk shuffles away and tries to calm the racing of his heart.

 

**tears**

Yongguk declines to watch the elimination broadcast with him, and Sihyun can sympathize. He’s just curious, that’s all, but he feels a bit bad watching Yongguk tear up on the hot spots with Cube Entertainment Lai Guanlin. It hurts him to see Yongguk crying, when he’s never seen Yongguk cry before. He already knows who survives, so Sihyun turns off the broadcast.

 

**talk**

They start doing V Live broadcasts and it’s a rough start. Yongguk still isn’t talkative and even the fans titter in the comments that Sihyun does all of the talking while Yongguk hems and haws responses. It’ll get better, Sihyun supposes, as Yongguk continues to not talk.

 

**gift**

He takes pictures of Yongguk holding up fan presents that were sent to their company and laughs as Yongguk tries different poses of holding the bags. It’s ridiculous but Sihyun can’t help but think Yongguk looks really cute.

 

**taste**

The next time they broadcast, they try to make fruit punch. It doesn’t go quite as planned because they didn’t really prepare for it, but the highlight is probably pouring watermelon, sprite, and milk into a tupperware container and then wondering if what they just made is edible. He tries to get Yongguk to eat it first but Yongguk backs away quickly so Sihyun eats the first piece of watermelon. It doesn’t taste rancid, which is a start, and they’re both hungry enough to pick at it continuously for the rest of the broadcast.

 

**happiness**

They have a fan meeting and it sells out so fast Sihyun’s head spins. Honestly, he used to think they were never really going to get anywhere, that being a singer no matter how small would be fine, but there are so many people who love them. It’s so humbling and Sihyun is overwhelmed with joy at sitting down in front of so many fans with Yongguk by his side. He’s happier knowing this isn’t the end of it, and that they’ll meet fans again after debuting.

 

**weakness**

In a moment of weakness as they leave, Sihyun wraps his arms around Yongguk’s waist. It looks silly and Yongguk’s taken aback, but the fans think it’s cute as they snap picture after picture. Yongguk returns his hug albeit awkwardly but Sihyun is satisfied with small things like this, with Yongguk in the crook of his arm.

 

**hair**

When Sihyun gets out of the shower, Yongguk hasn’t moved from where Sihyun last saw him. He’s glued in front of his computer as usual. But when Sihyun walks behind him, Yongguk suddenly swivels and looks at Sihyun as though he’s seeing him for the first time.

“What?” Sihyun’s a bit frazzled.

Yongguk’s lips turn up at the sides in that same smirking smile he usually has. “Just wondering what you looked like with no hair.”

Sihyun scoffs, already regretting divulging that factoid. “Don’t go looking for my picture.”

Yongguk just swivels his chair back around and returns to his game, still smirking.

 

**separate**

Next time it’s a Lie-V and before they start the filming Yongguk is busily building up a barrier of pillows between their sides of the bed. Sihyun rolls his eyes but lets him do it anyway even though it seems futile. Yongguk is finally satisfied and burrows under his side of the blanket. Sihyun just laughs.

 

**hands**

Sihyun holds out his hand expectantly for Yongguk to place his palm against so they can measure their hands. Yongguk’s hands feel a little clammy but Sihyun is more interested in the fact his hands are just a bit bigger. Yongguk just laughs it off and says his fingers are short.

 

**match**

He likes their matching pajamas, personally, Yongguk doesn’t because Yongguk doesn’t like it when they match even though they always do seem to match. Yongguk dislikes it so much that he goes to change when he notices it, and it only hurts Sihyun’s feelings a little, but Sihyun supposes Yongguk has sensitivities like that.

 

**tiny**

Yongguk asks him if they can get another kitten. Sihyun is surprised because Torby can be a handful but Yongguk explains that he’s worried Torby will get lonely once they start promoting after their debut. So Sihyun agrees and they go to look at kittens together. They bring home another tiny kitten and Torby isn’t happy at first.

“You can name her,” Yongguk says.

“But isn’t this your kitten?” Sihyun asks.

“I named Torby, so you can name her.”

Sihyun thinks to keep the Overwatch theme and goes with Mercy, though Yongguk disagrees and suggests Rcy, and eventually they settle on Lucy, which sounds enough like Rcy. Sihyun sighs as he holds Lucy, knowing soon enough he’s going to be catering to another little kitten but he doesn’t think he really minds.

 

**sun**

It’s boiling hot under the sun when they shoot their jacket photos and they’re sweating through their makeup as fast as the stylists can put it back on them. Sihyun thinks this is what suffering for art must mean because he surely feels like he’s suffering as he sweats through the shirt he’s wearing under a knit sweater.

 

**moon**

Yongguk is a bit like the moon, Sihyun thinks, fair and mysterious, and maybe that’s why sexier concepts fit him like a glove. Sihyun feels a bit like a baby on their music video set, but Yongguk looks like he belongs there.

 

**drink**

Sihyun has to act like he’s at a bar ordering a drink and it’s funny because he’s never done it before, so even holding the glass is new and unknown to him, so he puts on his serious face and acts. He wonders if he should be more like this character he’s portraying, a little bit more mature. Maybe Yongguk would like him a bit more if he were like that.

 

**picture**

He takes pictures of Yongguk sleeping wrapped up in his blanket, because Yongguk is predictably cold on set and neither of them slept well. But Yongguk looks so cute and peaceful sleeping that he can’t help but take pictures. After all, they’ve got to get used to cameras.

 

**bed**

They have to air another V Live so they squeeze onto Sihyun’s bed to broadcast one. They’re dead tired but it’s only going to get more tiring from here on out. It’s different than their Lie-V, they’re shoulder to shoulder and Yongguk didn’t insist on putting a pillow wall between them. Well he certainly shouldn’t; it’s Sihyun’s bed.

 

**comfort**

Well, just because it’s Sihyun’s bed doesn’t mean he can lean on Yongguk the way he wants to, and really that just means Sihyun can’t get comfortable for twenty minutes while Yongguk rolls himself up in his blanket and makes himself a human kimbap. It’s absurd, so Sihyun just laughs until they end their broadcast.

 

**kiss**

Sihyun is fully ready to kick Yongguk out of his bed as soon as he turns off his phone but instead Yongguk is throwing his blanket over both of them and catching Sihyun’s lips in a fast kiss before pulling the blanket back off with a defiant, “I’m staying tonight.” Sihyun is flustered to say the least as he pulls Yongguk’s shoulder demanding answers but instead just gets another fast peck and a glimpse of Yongguk’s soft little smile before he rolls himself back into a kimbap and closes his eyes. Sihyun is flushed but he rests his head on Yongguk’s shoulder and Yongguk doesn’t push him away.

 

 **supernova**  

Debut is scary. Sihyun is excited but he’s scared. Yongguk is there, though, beside him as always so Sihyun maybe isn’t so scared. Instead he holds his breath as the stage lights begin to shift and the first bars of their song start, and it feels like an explosion of millions of stars.


End file.
